


we'll make it through

by throughout



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Protective Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood, They dance, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: “I don’t know what to do.” Magnus confesses, voice choked, and then he lets himself fall apart, lets himself sag and release the tension from his shoulders and lets Alec hold onto him, lets him help him pick up the pieces of what’s left of him, “I really don’t know what to do.”“We’ll fix this. I promise.” Alec’s voice is resolute, unwavering, “I’ll move heaven and earth to find a way to fix this.”//Or, the one where Magnus and Alec find comfort in each other.





	we'll make it through

**Author's Note:**

> 3x10 ruined me and this is my way of coping. Hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://goldenalec.tumblr.com/) <3

In the minutes that had passed after Catarina had left the loft, Magnus found that he couldn’t stop touching Alexander. He was afraid to look away, as if Alexander might stop breathing if Magnus looked away. The image of him, lying on the dirty ground of the alleyway, his own arrow buried into his chest - it burns itself into his mind. It cuts through him, along with the feeling of blinding fear, and of helplessness that had poisoned him as he’d realised that he couldn’t do anything to help him.

It was a terrifying feeling. To be utterly and completely helpless in the face of Alexander’s life slipping away.

Alec’s healed hand rests on the couch between them. The skin is still pink around his wrist, and slightly swollen, despite Catarina’s best efforts. As he shifts to face Magnus, the collar of his shirt falls to the side, exposing a bit of the white bandage that covers the slowly healing wound on his chest. Magnus’ stomach twists itself at the sight of it.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice is soft, and gentle. The one Magnus has only ever heard when it’s directed to him.

Turning to look at him, Magnus runs his gaze over Alec’s face, taking in the line of worry that creases the skin between his eyebrows. He wants to reach out and smooth it out.

Alec cocks his head to the side, regarding Magnus with an expression he can’t quite read. A second or so passes before Alec is standing up, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. He glances at Magnus. 

“Come on. Get up.”

Magnus narrows his eyes at him. “What are you doing?”

Alec doesn’t answer, eyes trained on his phone while he holds out his free hand to Magnus. He turns to look at Magnus expectantly. Magnus sighs and takes his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Alexander. What are you doing?” Magnus repeats.

“I,” Alec pauses, smiling when soft music begins to play from his phone. He places it down on the coffee table and wraps an arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer until he’s flush against his chest,“am dancing with you.”

Magnus is lost for words. It’s been so long since he last did this, since he’d told Alec late one night, in a conversation that had carried on for hours and hours in between silk sheets, that dancing was one of the few things that brought him peace, and calm.

One of them, because the other is currently holding onto him like he never wants to let go. And it’s love that Magnus sees in the soft crinkles that surround Alexander’s eyes when he smiles at him, the gentle caress of his fingers against his waist that make him feel like nothing’s wrong. Like nothing is too much, too painful, that couldn’t be eclipsed by this moment.

“Your arm.” That’s all Magnus can manage to get out, through the emotion settling itself in his throat.

“My arm is just fine.” Alec says softly, pressing his lips gently to Magnus’ forehead.

It’s the simple melody of acoustic guitar that surrounds them, wraps them in an inexplicable warmth that feels like nothing could ever break it. Magnus’ eyes sting with the promise of tears as he wraps his arms around Alec and lets himself be pulled closer. He places his head in the crook of Alec’s neck, and just _breathes_ , breathes in everything that makes him whole.

“Thank you.” The words that escape him are so soft, like a breath, that he’s not sure if Alec even heard him.

Alec’s arms tighten around him as they move slowly to the music. It’s nothing beautiful; not a display of skill or talent, but it means the world to Magnus. He could stay like this forever.

Alec’s breath plays gently over the skin of his neck. A breath that might not have been there, if Magnus had been but a second late. The mere thought of it shakes him to his very core.

“I almost lost you today.” he whispers, in a voice that seems so unlike his own.

A soft sigh escapes Alexander’s lips. He presses closer, and kisses Magnus’ neck. His stubble tickles the skin of his neck, and warmth spreads from that spot. Magnus lets himself feel the beat of his heart, lets himself feel the warmth of Alec’s skin.

_He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive._

“You didn’t. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you.” The words fall from him immediately, like a knee-jerk reaction. As if they’re always waiting on the tip of his tongue, waiting to find their way to Alexander.

Alec pulls back then, so that he can look at Magnus. He moves his hands from his waist and brings them up to his face. Magnus lets his eyes flutter shut for a moment, before turning his head to press a kiss to Alec’s palm. Alec’s thumb comes up to collect a tear that had escaped Magnus’ eyes.

He didn’t even know he’d started crying.

“I love you too.” Alec says, eyes soft and gentle, “So fucking much.”

He drops a hand from Magnus’ face to hold onto one of his. His fingers intertwine with Magnus’, and his gaze falls to their clasped hands.

“I’m sorry.” His voice is strained, “I’m so sorry.”

Magnus’ brows furrow together, “Why are you apologising, my love?”

“You gave up everything for Jace. For me.” 

“Not everything.” Magnus says, because his everything is standing right in front of him, “Not you.”

Alec shakes his head slightly, like he’s at a loss for words when Magnus says things like this. Magnus forces a smile onto his face. Alec has had enough pain for one day.

“I’m fine, Alexander.” He tries with all his might to keep his voice from wavering, “I’ll figure something out.”

A pained look finds its way into Alec’s eyes. “You don’t always have to be so strong.” He whispers. His thumb runs gently over the curve of Magnus’ cheekbone, “I know how much your magic meant to you, Magnus.”

He should have expected it. Alec has always had a knack for seeing beyond a façade, no matter how carefully constructed it may be. He’s a protector. And Magnus feels the weight of everything that had happened sink into his shoulders. He feels the lack of the familiar thrum of magic under his skin, feels the sickening emptiness of the well inside him. Everything is hollow.

“I don’t know what to do.” Magnus confesses, voice choked, and then he lets himself fall apart, lets himself sag and release the tension from his shoulders and lets Alec hold onto him, lets him help him pick up the pieces of what’s left of him, “I really don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll fix this. I promise.” Alec’s voice is resolute, unwavering, “I’ll move heaven and earth to find a way to fix this.”

Alec’s eyes are fierce, strong, like everything about him. It’s just one of the endless things about him that Magnus commits to memory. Alec loves deeply, guilelessly, with every part of his heart. And Magnus lets himself be enveloped by that love, lets himself find the strength he needs to overcome this in Alec. In the man who feels like he was the universe’s gift to Magnus, for anything good he’s ever done in his life.

Magnus loves him like he’s all that’s left in the world.

Alec’s fingers touch the corners of his unglamoured eyes. They flutter shut of their own accord. Magnus had forgotten about them. That they’re out in the open for all to see, now. He feels exposed. Like a nerve.

Nothing, however, could prepare him for the surge of emotion that takes over him when Alec leans forward and presses his lips gently to each eyelid. All the breath leaves Magnus, and his hands come up to clasp Alec’s wrists. And he’s the only real thing in the world then, Alexander Lightwood. The only thing keeping his head above the surface of the water.

“I promise.” Alec whispers then, and the conviction lacing every syllable tugs at something in Magnus’ chest

_What did I do to deserve you, Alexander?_

“And in the meantime,” Alec continues, a playful smile finding its way onto his face as Magnus opens his eyes to look at him, “I should probably train you.” His fingers run gently down Magnus’ sides, leaving a trail of blazing warmth in their wake. “You know. For self-defence.”

Magnus raises a brow at him, unable to wipe his own smile from his face, “You just want to see me in tight training clothes.”

Alec’s grin just gets wider as he shrugs, “Can you blame a guy?

Magnus lets out a laugh, and wraps his arms around Alec’s neck before leaning forward to kiss him.

“Anyways, magic or not,” he whispers against Alec’s lips, “I’d still kick your butt, Shadowhunter.”

Alec’s eyes narrow playfully. “We’ll see about that.”

It’s moments like this that make Magnus feel like the world had really found its way into his palms with Alexander. Like there was really nothing that he couldn’t conquer with Alec by his side. The answers to everything seem to lie with the man in front of him, the man who looks at him like he’s all that matters.

Magnus kisses him then, lips lingering, feeling his breath and his heartbeat align themselves with Alec’s, until they’re two halves of a whole that seemed like the universe itself had willed it into existence.

_We’ll make it through. You and I._


End file.
